Réquiem para Leon
by Yuka No01
Summary: O que sobra no final? Frio, solidão talvez, e os livros em branco na estante temporal estática. Outono.


Vampiros e yaoi e uma escritora suicida. Que tal?

* * *

**RÉQUIEM PARA LEON**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

_"Jetzt stehst du da an der Laterne_

_Hast Tränen im Gesicht_

_Das Feuer nimmst du von der Kerze_

_Die Zeit steht still und es wird Herbst_

_Sie sprachen nur von deiner Mutter_

_So gnadenlos ist nur die Nacht_

_Am Ende bleib ich doch alleine_

_Die Zeit steht still_

_Und mir ist kalt"_

**"A luz da lanterna ilumina **

**Seu rosto em lágrimas **

**Você toma o fogo da vela **

**O tempo pára e é chegado o outono **

**Eles falavam apenas de sua mãe **

**Tão impiedosamente é apenas a noite **

**No fim, resta-me a solidão **

**O tempo pára **

**E tenho frio"**

(**Seemann**, _Rammstein_)

* * *

"Eu vou atirar-me ao fogo"

As folhas caiam lá fora num início do que seria o outono, agradável e doce outono. E chovia, mas só dentro de mim e do quarto. Eu trazia uma vela nas mãos e outras mais dominavam o ambiente que era meu quarto, e o rosto de Leon era um _Grito¹_ mais assustador que o original.

Um ritual seguia durante todos aqueles dias desde que conheci Leon como um de nós. Eu era desperto pelo pôr-do-sol e assistia a despedida de seus últimos raios da janela pequena e coberta de veludo do meu quarto. Despregava o veludo por um momento para ver o que restava do sol. Então me vestia com o preto surrado e seco, o perfume amadeirado, os sapatos eternamente no mesmo número, os cabelos orgulhosamente longos, cheios e penteados. Saia para caçar, rápido como uma lebre, traiçoeiro e impiedoso como uma serpente. Tinha aquelas três horas só para mim, para seduzir, tomar e matar como sempre. Clássico e clichê. Então voltava para meu apartamento e deixava a porta destrancada, ou então uma janela aberta. E ele vinha mergulhado na calça jeans e na jaqueta vermelha que escondiam maravilhosamente a época em que tinha sido concebido. Mergulhado na luz da lua e os cabelos castanhos cobertos de sereno, um sorriso velado no rosto. Nos olhos sempre aquele fogo azulado e incomum que eu aprendera a respeitar. O sangue trazia cor a sua face de marfim polido.

Passávamos juntos, noite após noite, mergulhados num romance literário moderno qualquer, ou lançando comentários ácidos sobre o mundo, pintando, compondo, visitando soturnamente uma galeria de arte. E mais comumente andávamos sem rumo pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade, braços atados, conversando sobre a noite ou sobre o nada. Ou nos instalávamos nos telhados mais altos para ver o céu e as formigas de néon lá em baixo, ou simplesmente permanecíamos no sofá cor de oliva do apartamento, trocando impressões e ainda olhares, e toques cálidos sempre terminavam em risadas ou no redentor e ameaçador silêncio.

Sentíamo-nos totalmente tomados por uma alegria, uma nostalgia e o sabor acre de coisas caseiras que não tínhamos em vida.

E o tempo passava. E tecíamos o tempo conforme nos era conveniente, escrevendo histórias que encheriam livros e mais livros e talvez alguns cadernos, e talvez hoje alguns computadores também. Mas o tempo passava. E éramos tão vulneráveis a ele quanto qualquer mortal.

Vivemos numa calmaria típica dos lagos por alguns anos, anos tantos que perdi a conta. Descobríamos-nos, descobríamos um ao outro e descobríamos o mundo. O mundo, e este mundo é o que nos trouxe a desgraça aos poucos, um câncer roendo pedaços da vida por onde passava. O mundo nos fazia perguntas, e nós não sabíamos as respostas. Fazíamos perguntas ao mundo e ele ria.

_De onde viemos?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Por que somos filhos de Deus se matamos nossos próprios irmãos?_

_Quem foi o primeiro?_

_Quem será o último?_

_Deus?_

E ele ria, balançava a cabeça num gesto mudo de afirmação e zombaria, e nada dizia.

Eu não me importava. Não sabia as respostas nem queria saber. O que importava, se eu estava vivendo? Divertia-me com as reações do mundo a minha existência, e as minhas reações quanto à existência de tudo que vive. Descobria e formulava, mas nunca tinha nada definitivo. Era bom pensar, agir e viver assim, como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e depois minha mãe estaria em casa como álibi de minha falsa inocência.

Leon era diferente.

Ele precisava de um apoio, de algo para acreditar e seguir, como quando era humano. Vi as imagens de santos no seu quarto e as velas que acendia na igreja toda sexta-feira, e o crucifixo que trazia vez ou outra no pescoço. Era um devoto, mais que isso, era quase fanático. E tudo isso vinha abaixo quando eu perguntava onde estava Deus. Ele tremia e repetia:

"Deus?"

"Nós somos Deus, Leon" eu mesmo respondia numa voz calma, e a expressão de confusão no seu rosto da primeira vez que eu disse isso me fez querer abraçá-lo e dizer que era mentira. Mas só expliquei os fatos como eu via: "Se nós somos a imagem e semelhança Dele, logo nós somos Ele. Está escrito no seu livro sagrado" e apenas isso. Era tão obvio que chegava a ser revoltante, e ele balançava a cabeça derrotado pela minha conclusão pagã e incerta. Mas a resposta estava ali.

Ele queria mais do que aquilo. Queria a resposta para todas as suas perguntas, e perguntas para todas as coisas que sabia e aprendera com o tempo. E o tempo, o maldito aliado do mundo, consumia de seus olhos toda a vontade de viver, sabendo que era dependente de algo que não conhecia feito se é dependente de uma droga.

Nunca vou entender o motivo que o levou a chegar a meu apartamento, naquela noite, e pedir que eu ficasse com ele em silêncio, no sofá oliva. Há tempos ele estava estranho, distante, mas isso acontece com qualquer um que alcança a idade que alcançamos. Éramos fracos, tínhamos de beber todo o dia, mas éramos quase tão velhos quanto os quadros de um museu. Permanecemos no sofá por uns instantes antes que ele se inclinasse e pedisse devagar, sussurrando em meus ouvidos como uma pomba. Dizia que queria provar-me o sangue e da mesma forma deixa-se tomar, e tudo aquilo do começo outra vez.

"Como se nós fossemos humanos" ele disse "Como se nós pudéssemos fazer isso tudo" e eu me derreti com a voz esquiva e melancólica de sino que ele tinha, e o arrastei para o quarto de janelas cobertas de veludo. Acendi as velas com as mãos, com a mente inebriada, manipulando um fogo inexistente. Tudo acabava em sangue. Sempre culminava em sangue.

E depois de tudo sentamos frente a frente, eu com uma vela nas mãos para iluminar nosso círculo, ele ereto como uma estatua de sal à minha frente. Então afastou a vela, colocando-a no chão, enrodilhando-se no meu colo como um gato, pousou um beijo em meus lábios e sussurrou com aqueles arrulhos fortes e sinuosos que eram sua voz:

"Eu vou atirar-me ao fogo"

E como lutei contra esse fato tão óbvio. Porque era óbvio que todo o desespero estampado em seu rosto culminasse em Leon atirar-se no fogo. Mas fui egoísta com sua dor, não queria. Simplesmente não podia suportar a imagem que meu cérebro formava: os cabelos castanhos em chamas, o rosto transformado numa massa cinzenta e disforme. Mundano demais. Cruel demais.

Gritei com ele. Falei-lhe coisas absurdas, mas que de alguma forma defendiam tudo que eu sentia e achava. E ao invés de gritar também, ao invés de ameaçar e cerrar os punhos e respirar ruidosamente, como fazia quando discutíamos, ele tomou-me a mão e a levou ao próprio rosto. Uma lágrima solitária passou por entre meus dedos. Depois mais uma, tintas de sangue. E ele começou a falar. Falou de tudo que havia visto, ouvido e sentido. Que não valia mais a pena resistir a tanto por nada, a ver tudo escorrer de suas mãos e não poder escorrer junto, a se esconder. E mais coisas que pra mim não faziam sentido, mas para ele era tão vital quanto o sangue.

Então saímos de casa, depois de limpar suas lágrimas e esconder a luminosidade da vela que transformava seu rosto numa escultura. Caminhamos de braços atados pelas ruas semi-iluminadas, no que seria nossa última caminhada. Ele me falava sobre o outono, docemente sobre o outono enquanto as folhas caiam sobre nós. Falava da queda, e então do fim, e daí do renascimento das coisas depois disso. Era um ciclo. Nós participávamos de um ciclo vicioso parecido, mas que não remetia a vida nenhuma. Simplesmente alimentava a nossa. E ele falava do outono e da noite, e da bondade dela em nos acolher como uma mãe fria e distante. Amava a noite, e eu o amava.

Eu sei por que ele fugiu, só não consigo entender. Despedimos-nos naquela noite, seria naquela noite mesmo. Por isso aquela coisa toda, o gosto amargo de sangue e suor tinto na minha boca. Acompanhei-o até o lugar, a grade fogueira no meio do parque da cidade. Era só alimentá-la com um pouco de álcool e faíscas, e as labaredas subiam para beijar a lua.

Ajudei-o a acender a fogueira, beije-o mais uma vez. Pedi que desistisse. Ele sorriu e disse que eu não insistisse naquilo. Permaneci ali, sem querer ver, mas vendo. E ele manteve os olhos fixos no fogo alto por um momento, então em abraçou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço. Por Deus, ali estava o sofrimento todo que eu queria evitar desde tê-lo conhecido. Éramos fracos, mas Leon era de uma fraqueza e vulnerabilidade espantosas. Uma criança. Então ele voltou e me beijou outra vez, e pediu que eu fosse embora.

"Você não precisa ver isso. Por Deus, nunca pediria que visse isso" e seu rosto e sua voz estavam mergulhados numa calma tão plena que eu senti vontade que sumir mesmo.

Disse que queria se despedir da terra, daquelas árvores todas, do vento, da mãe noite. E quando o dia estivesse surgindo, quando o sol desse seus primeiros passos, entraria no fogo e no sol. Queria que fosse completo, pleno. E mais: queria ver a luz do sol pela última vez.

Fiquei com ele até onde pude, e quando meu desespero e minha dor e todo o pesar chegaram ao auge me despedi, passando-lhe uma compreensão que não tinha. Ele sorria, um sorriso velado e oculto como quando surgia pela janela. Deu-me sua jaqueta, sem dizer nada, outro abraço. E mergulhado na escuridão fui embora, sem olhar para trás, e tranquei-me no quarto. O cheiro adocicado dele ainda estava lá, e isso me matava. Mas logo a manhã chegou, e com ela o sono e a certeza comprimida de total solidão. Outra vez a solidão. Adormeci envolto em tecido vermelho e perfume de canela.

Na noite seguinte fui até a clareira fumegante e colhi as cinzas, que pareciam prata em pó. Guardei-as por um tempo junto ao peito, e então lancei tudo ao mar. A lua parecia sorrir feliz e melancólica como sempre. Coloquei seu caixão e uma lápide com seu nome na parte que era da minha família no Cemitério Nacional, e logo em seguida destruí tudo aquilo². Mais fúnebre para que? O tempo estava parado, eu não sentia mais nada. Tudo não passava de registros e fatos num livro qualquer que eu devia ter lido quando criança.

Um fato: Leon atirou-se ao fogo. E isso faz tanto tempo, tanto tempo... tempo.

Restam-me agora as noites escuras de velas escassas ou apagadas, o sofá oliva desbotado. Restam-me as galerias vazias e o céu nublado, livros em branco, silêncio. Os filmes em cartaz, quando assisto, não vejo, absorvo apenas uma parcela de culpa, de alegria plena e talvez um mínimo retorno de meu amor-próprio. Recuperação depois da dependência química da paixão.

Leon atirou-se ao fogo. Fato. Mundo. Crueldade.

E sobram-me suas dúvidas e a jaqueta vermelha.

E sobra-me a solidão do veludo que cobre minha janela.

E sobra-me o sorriso velado estampado a fogo na retina.

E sobra-me o frio.

Frio...

Sinto frio, frio siberiano da madeira e do pó e da cinza.

Frio...

Sinto frio...

... e talvez eu busque o calor do fogo também.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_1 - referência ao quadro _O Grito_, de Much._

_2 - quem lembrar de onde é esse _déjà vu _ganha um saca-rolhas xD_

* * *

Talvez aqui comece minha sessão "Crônicas Vampirescas", não digna de Anne Rice (mulher má, não me deixa escrever fanfics com os gostosos dela T.T), mas factível pela minha mente perversa e pervertida.

Bom? Ruim? Mais ou menos? Caquinha de formiga? Comentários xD

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - 04 de Outubro de 2006**


End file.
